Un coma
by Kaijuu et Akuma
Summary: Fye est dans le coma à cause de Kurogane!Découvrer pourquoi en lisant!Kuroxfye!
1. Intro

**Auteure:Vous voyez quelqu'un d'autre à part moi?**

**Personnages:Vous le voyez ou vous êtes simplement aveugle xD Je suis méchante!**

**Intro**

Fye était là couché dans ce lit.Il dormait profondement.Kurogane était assit à coter du lit.Il prit la main du blond et la serra.

-Quesque j'ai fait...pour que tu sois dans cet état!?

Kurogane pleurait,oui,oui,il pleurait.Qu'avait-il donc fait pour que fye soit das le coma et que lui,il en pleure?Le ninja regardait le visage blac,ce visage parfait,celui d'un ange.Lui,grand ninja qu'il était,n'était que le démon.Qu'a t'il fait à cet ange si parfait?Vous le découvrirez dans les chapitres suivant!

**Auteure:Oui j'ai fait que l'intro...mais la suite arrive!Vous allez voir se que le "démon" a fait au pauvre "ange" blond!**


	2. Chapitre I

**Auteur:Moi!**

**Couple:Kuroxfye!**

**Personnages:À CLAMP TToTT**

**Réponse des Review:Je sait pour mes fautes d'ortographes...**

**PS:J'ai fait mon 110 pour les fautes...j'espère qu'il y en a moin!**

Chapitre I

Le groupe avait quitté le dernier monde de manière plutot violente.Kurogane avait dut ensanglanter son katana avec Shaolan pour protéger Fye,Sakura et mokona.Dans le vortex pour changer de dimension,ils furent séparé.Kurogane était seul avec le blond.

-Je me demande où on va attérir!

-J'en sais rien moi alors arrête de parler pour rien!

-Dis kuro-kuro...

-Gn...?

Le ninja regarda du coin de l'oeil le visage sérieux du blond.Bisare.Une des rare fois où le mage était sérieux.

-M'aimes-tu?

Kurogane crut manquer un batement de coeur en entendant le blond poser sa question.Il prit un grande respiration avant de répliquer.

-Quesque tu veux dire par "aimer"?

-Ben...

Le visage sérieux devint rouge cramoisit.

-Pas en ami...mais plus que en ami...

-Tu veux dire amant?

-O-oui!

Le grand brun ne sut quoi répondre.Chance pour lui,ils arrivèrent.Mokona les cracha dans une prairie d'un vert magnifique.Le manjuu n'était pas avec eux,ce qui donnait au blond l'avantage d'en savoir plus pour avoir la réponse du ninja.

-Alors?

-Pour...pourquoi?

Le blond s'approcha de Kurogane et s'acrocha à son bras droit.

-Aller dit le moi!Je veux savoir si tu m'aimes!

Cette question était très difficile pour le ninja.Après plusieurs minutes de réflection,il ouvrit la bouche.

-Oui...

-Hein?

-J'ai dit oui!

-Ah quoi?

-Baka!Tu m'as demandé si je t'aimais!

-Et..?

-Et je te dit oui!Espece de baka!

Le mage eut les yeux sintillant.Il ressera son enprise sur le bras du ninja et déposa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Je t'aime Kuro-sama...

-...

Kurogane s'aperçut,qu'ils marchaient depuis un long moment sans avoir croiser personnes n'y même une maison ou un animal.

-J'aime la ballade que tu fais avec moi là...

-On est où?

-Dans un pré!

-Et y a personnes dans un pré?

-Non!Ils sont dans les fermes et les villages!

Kurogane ne savait quoi faire.Il aurait voulut boire pour oublier,mas il tien trop bien à toutes formes d'alcool.Il soupira,puis vit un arbre.

-On va sous l'arbre kuro-min?

-D'accord...

Le ninja se laissa guider par Fye et ils s'assirent au pied de l'arbre.

-On est si bien...

-...

-Pourquoi tu dis rien?

Kurogane se sentait pièger.Il ne voulait répondre.La seul solution lui arriva en tête.Il saisit de deux doingt le menton du blond et l'approcha de son visage.Le ninja déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres tendre et douce du magicien.Celui ci était cramoisit.Kurogane n'avait pas penser à son geste,il ne pensait qu'au délicieuses lèvres de son beau blond.

-Tu...tu étais d'une telle tendresse!

-T'en veux tu plus?

-Plus?

-Oui,plus!

-Heu...d'accord...

Kurogane forca Fye à s'assir sur ses genoux et l'enlaca doucement.Il aprocha sa bouche de l'oreille de Fye.

-Tu es mieu de ne rien dire au manjuu...sinon je te tue...

Les yeux du ninja croisèrent ceux du blond.Il laissa tomber plusieurs baiser sur le cou du mage.Fye laissa un petit crit de surprise sortir quand kurogane le serra contre lui.

-Moi aussi,je t'aime,baka...

Il déposa un dernier baiser sur le cou offert gratuitement au ninja.Fye,lui,était désarmé,il ne pouvait rien contre le ninja,son ninja.Fye se laissa faire,quand Kurogane commenca à déboutonner les bouton de son veston blanc.Il enleva tout le veston du blondinet.Puis,Kurogane enleva son t-shirt pour laisser à Fye le plaisir de contempler son corp chand et musclé.Fye ne pouvait rien,se laissant emporter par ces désir et son amour pour le ninja.Kurogane allait pour glisser une main discrete pour déboutonner le pantalon du magicien,quand il se crispa en entendant une voie.

-Où ont Kurogane et Fye?

-Je ne sais pas moko-chan et toi Shaolan-kun?

-Non,princesse.

Dans la tête du ninja,une envie incroyable de tuer e gamins et les manjuu passa.Fye était paniqué et cela ce voyait très bien dans ces yeux bleu.Ils allaient être prit au fait.Une idée loufoque passa dans la tête du ninja.Il grimpa dans l'arbre avec son magicien et tous leurs objets.Ils avaient arriver a temp,les enfants étaient au pied de l'arbre.

-Shaolan-kun,je suis inquiète pour Kurogane-san et Fye-san!

-Ne vous inquièter pas princesse!

-Mokona sent leur aura...

La petite bete savait où étaient les deux adultes et se qu'ils avaient fait.Il ne voulaient pas les déranger et mit un plan très vite.

-Par là bas!

Kurogane les regardaient partir dans une mauvaise direction.Quand les gamins furent assé loin,ils redescendirent.

-Kurogane,nous ne devrions pas le faire dehors...

-Tu veux le faire quand alors?

-Quand nous aurons trouver un endroit où dormir!

-Mouais...bon on va chercher les gamins?

Fye fut triste d'avoir dut tout arrêter à cause de Sakura,Shaolan et Mokna.Il pouvait enfin le faire avec Kurogane,mais sa chance fut gaché par eux.Ils allèrent retrouver les deux adolescents et mokona.Fye repensait à ce quy s'était passé.Kurogane était avec son comportement normal et faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé.Le blond se perdit dans ces pensé,il pensait au ninja et selement au ninja.À quoi pouvait t'il penser d'autre à part ce qu'il venait de commencer avec Kurogane?

**Mot de l'ateure:Eh oui fini...il était court!La suite sera plus longue...qui sait! D Bon...heu...Ah zut...je voulait vous écrire un autre petit mot,mais j'ai oublier ce que je voulait écrire!Dans mon prochain Chapitre je vais surement m'en rapeller!**


End file.
